kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
010. The Butler, Reflective
The Butler, Reflective (その執事、回想, Sono Shitsuji, Kaisō) is Chapter 10 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary In a brief flashback, Angelina Dalles stated that she initially hated red, until Vincent Phantomhive complimented her red hair. In the present, Sebastian removes his coat to protect Ciel from the rain and promises to make him hot milk when they return to Phantomhive Manor. Grell then dives with their Death Scythe, landing between Sebastian and Ciel, asking Sebastian if he would like to "play a wonderful hide and seek." Disgusted, Sebastian dismisses him. Grell then makes a cruel joke and attacks again. This time, Sebastian blocks it by using a street lamp post. However, Grell is able to easily cut through the lamp post and make a small slash on Sebastian's right arm, revealing a brief Cinematic Record. Sebastian calls this a terrible interest, but Grell says bad men make them want to see more of their past. Slightly down the street, Ciel questions Angelina as to why she committed these murders. She brandishes a knife, calls herself "the hunted", and states that there is only one path. He questions her again, but she says that he would not understand. When she moves in to kill him, she notes how much he looks like her sister. Sebastian, taking note of the attack, turns into his demon form and moves to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop. When he does, Ciel notices how injured Sebastian is and Grell comments that Sebastian has great endurance, as he went to save Ciel when one of his arms was useless. Grell then orders Angelina to kill Ciel, and she says that she cannot. Grell wonders about this, as she has already killed so many women, and as Angelina begins to explain, they stab her directly in the chest with their Death Scythe. As she falls to the ground, a Cinematic Record is revealed. It shows Rachel and Angelina together, Rachel comments that Angelina is really cute, so she need not worry about putting on make-up. She adds that she is intelligent and lovely, so she should develop more confidence. Angelina comments that Rachel was gentle and beautiful, and she was the person she loved and admired the most. When she was fifteen, she was introduced to Vincent Phantomhive, who told her that her red hair is beautiful and she should have more confidence. She came to love red, wearing it all the time, and fell in love with him. She learned, though, that he was going to marry her sister, but states that if they were happy, she would be too. She was also present at the birth of Ciel, and promised to come play with him. She continued to attend lavish parties, which she states that she hated, in red dresses and make-up, and people began to call her Madam Red. At the same time, she worked hard, and obtained her doctor's license against her parents' wishes. It is shown that she frequently played with Elizabeth and Ciel, and she states that these are the people she loved most. She had always felt burning passion, and eventually, she met a man at a party and married him. Sometime later, there was a terrible accident, which killed her husband, her unborn baby, and forced the doctors to remove her womb. Rachel frequently came to visit her and cheered her up. When she was well enough, she went to Ciel's tenth birthday party, where she saw the mansion on fire. Characters in Order of Appearance *Angelina Dalles *Vincent Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Grell Sutcliff *Rachel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford Navigation pl:010. Ten kamerdyner popada w zadumę de:Kapitel 10: Dieser Butler hat einen Flashback es:Capítulo 010 ru:Дворецкий возвращается в прошлое it:Capitolo 10 Category:Chapters Category:Red Butler Arc